Invader Zim: The Visitor
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Something has infitrated Zim's base and escaped. Zim and his sidekicks along with Dib are in for the fight of their lives and in the end only one teams will be left standing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't onw Invader Zim

* * *

**THE VISITOR**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Enemy Within

Onboard the crescent spaceship that orbited sat the small Irken Invader known as Zim. Right now he was enjoying looking down at the planet Earth with distaste as he drank a cold Irken beverage.

"It is sure nice to relax without that annoying Dib around ranting about they would name my autopsy video after him right Minimoose?" asked Zim.

"Squeak!"

"RIGHT! Now I can focus on my most evil and diabolical plan to destroy this hideous planet so there be nothing but a hideous . . . piece of dust! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

GIR, Zim's insane dysfunctional robot walked in carrying a large bowel of nachos.

"I GOT NACHOS!"

"Well done, GIR. This will make Zim's victory all the sweeter when destroy this rotating mud ball." ranted Zim.

"YAY!!"

Zim and his sidekicks now proceeded to gobble the nachos and a cheese fight erupted between GIR and Minimoose much to Zim's annoyance. Soon enough they returned to their base without knowing something had happened.

(Camera zooms in and we see a small hole in Zim's Voot Cruiser.)

Zim had just finished connecting the wires to his latest project.

"Dib was so sure that artist would actually draw a picture of me without my disguise but that foolish human really made a mistake this time. That sticking earth skunk acted one way on the phone but totally different. Who could he convince with such a crudely drawn picture?

No. Bullheaded. It wasn't even in color. YES!

My newest and greatest project is finished! Now nothing can go wrong!"

"SOMETHING HAS GONE WRONG! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" wailed Zim's Computer,

"What are you talking about?" asked Zim intensely.

"I AM SERIOUS! INTERUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SENSORS INDICATE SOMETHING ENTERED THE BASE THROUGH HANGAR." said the computer,

"That was my ship. Check your sensors because they are obviously flawed! There is no way my ship is the intruder." barked Zim.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK AT THIS." said the computer.

The screen showed a hole in Zim's ship and another larger hole in the wall. Zim looked up and gasped at the hull breach on his ship and then at the giant hole in the wall.

"What is . . .?"

"Sensors have confirmed the hole leads down to the city sewage system. I have just sealed the hole in the base." said the computer,

"I'm going down there." said Zim.

Zim walked to the elevator and the glass door closed and proceeded down the levels of Zim's base. It finally stopped and the glass door opened for the Irken Invader to step through. Zim walked into the room and found the hole leading in the sewers.

"Argh! What an incredible smell these disgusting earthling wastes give off!"

He walked up to the hole and looked at it. The hole was the size of Sizz-Lor.

"What ever that thing was it made a mistake of damaging the base of ZIM! Computer so you know where it is?"

"No idea. It doesn't show up. There is a massive system disruption down there." said the Computer,

"Any idea what it is?"

"No."

"You're lying! Anyway keep the doors on this section of the base sealed while I go out into the filthy sewage system and try finding whoever dared infiltrate the house of Zim!"

Zim pulled out a small laser gun and entered the sewers.

(As Zim walks into the sewer the camera zooms into a small red blob crawling through the pipes which lead into a sink at Skool!)

* * *

Next Day

"This is it, Gaz. Today I will finally prove to the world that Zim is an evil alien!" ranted the crazy kid called Dib.

"Whatever." muttered Gaz.

Dib was about to go on with his rant when Zim opened a manhole and crawled out of the sewers.

"Zim!" shouted Dib,

"What?"

"Zim!"

"What?"

"Zim!"

"I got that part of it Dib-Monkey! What is it?" barked Zim,

" . . . . . I forgot what I was going to say." said Dib.

Zim and Gaz rolled their eyes at him.

"What are you doing in the sewers, Zim? Finding a hiding place for when I finally catch you?" asked Dib,

"No. Let me be honest here for a moment, Dib-Monkey. I have bigger problems right now so I don't need you sticking your hippo sized head into it." said Zim.

Gaz snickered quickly at the hippo-sized head comment.

"My head is not big!" shouted Dib,

"It's so big I could park the Massive itself on it and still have free space." laughed Zim.

Before Dib could retort Zim jumped back into the sewage.

"You win this round Zim but I will not stand by and let you get away with . . . with . . . what ever it is you're doing." said Dib,

"Nice comeback." muttered Gaz.

"Someday you'll thank me for this, Gaz." said Dib,

"I doubt."

(Camera cuts to Zim's House. Zim is walking into his house looking annoyed. He opens the door to see GIR jumping from across the room from the floors, the walls, and ceilings.)

"GIR! What are you doing?" shouted Zim,

"I had forty cups of coffee! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE!"

GIR kept on bouncing across the room.

"GIR, stop that this . . . No wait I've got an idea." said Zim.

He opened to door.

"Come on GIR! Let's have some fun at Dib's house and wreck it!"

"YAY! WRECKING!"

(Camera cuts to Dib walking into his room and screaming.)

"Dib! Did you wake the dead again?" shouted Professor Membrane,

"No, Dad. That alien Zim just trashed my room!" shouted Dib.

"Okay!"

(Camera cuts back to Zim's house.)

"It was a good idea to let GIR loose into Dib's room to let out all that sugar until he was back to his normal self. I guess." said Zim.

He walked into the elevator that took him down to his lab.

"Computer, any progress on finding last night's intruder?"

"Sensors indicate that what ever entered has now entered the Skool."

"How did it get there?"

"There is a massive system disruption there like there was yesterday."

"Good. Now to find this thing and show it what happens when infiltrates the house of ZIM!"

"But Dib infiltrates this house all the time." said GIR.

"Ah, yes, Dib. But he is a stinking worm baby. What ever snuck aboard my ship and was able to survive the cold environment of space, GIR."

"COOL!" shouted GIR.

Zim pulled out a small laser pistol and charged it.

"Let's go."

(Camera cuts to the outside of the Skool with Zim and GIR walking up to the door wearing their disguises.)

"Time to face our little guest."

Zim busted the door down and looked into the dark and empty halls. He pointed the laser pistol ahead and looked around.

"I cannot see anything in the dark. GIR, turn on your lights!"

GIR's eyes turned red.

"Yes my Master!"

A flashlight came out of GIR's head and pointed down the hall. Zim twirled the laser pistol in his hand as he looked carefully around.

"What ever dared to enter the house of Zim will now know what happens to those who dare cross my path!"

Zim jumped and quickly planted his back to the wall as he looked over the corner for any signs of movement.

(Camera now shows something watching Zim from behind some boxes.)

Zim pointed his laser pistol when he saw something move.

"Show yourself!"

A small red blob flew out and hit Zim with such force it sent him flying through the walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zim flew out of the Skool and through the air over the quiet city.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't onw Invader Zim

* * *

**THE VISITOR**

* * *

Chapter 2: 

Zim groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in a forest and he noticed that he was in a crater which was no doubt made by the force of the impact when he landed. He quickly pulled out his communicator.

"GIR! Get out here quickly! I need transportation back to the base!"

"Okie Dokie!"

Just a few seconds later GIR appeared in his green dog suit flying through the sky. He floated right in front of Zim.

"Quick, GIR! We need to get back to the base and fast!"

"Okay!"

Zim jumped onto GIR and the robot blasted into the air and headed back to the Zim's house with the little alien screaming for his life.

BAM!

Zim's face hit his door and slid to the ground.

"YAY! Let's do it again!" shouted GIR.

Zim shook his head and noticed several people looking at him.

"That's normal you know."

With that Zim vanished into his house with GIR and the people went back to doing . . . whatever.

(Inside the Base)

"That thing will pay for knocking me into the sky! No one dares humiliate ZIM! Computer, show me the creature!"

"The whole thing?"

"Duh, yeah!"

"Well it's still at the Skool but it's kind of on the ground floor and in the basement."

"What?"

"It's growing."

"You lie!"

"Okay?" said the computer.

"How could it possibly getting bigger?" asked Zim,

"Tough to say. It ate through hull on the Voot Cruiser and the wall easily. It seems formless."

"It will get worse if this thing gets noticed and Dib finds out. We need to get rid of this thing before that stink monkey finds out and then things will get out of hand."

(Camera cuts to Dib's house while Dib is watching Mysterious Mysteries when it is interrupted by a news report.)

"We interupt this program to bring a special news report. It seems that giant red blob was spotted in our city's Skool today when a janitor's cleaning drone was attacked and eaten by the blob. Cameras in any hall with the red blob were cut off by the creature. To find a solution we have called in Professor Membrane for his opinion on the creature.

I can only say that I hope the professor can find a solution before things get out of hand."

(Camera shows Professor Membrane in front of the Skool.)

"People let me assure that I will dedicate this day and a small portion of my life to finding out what this creature is!"

The people cheered.

"This it s it, Gaz. That red blob must be why Zim was so busy last night. He must have trying to release that red blob. Now I can prove to dad and the world that Zim is an alien!"

Dib quickly ran out the door without knowing Gaz didn't even hear a word he said.

(Camera cuts back to Zim's house.)

"Computer charge my blaster! We need to stop this thing before more humans see it!"

"Okay but you should be careful. That thing is eating through the Skool and . . . It's moving!"

"Where?"

"Heading back down into the sewers."

"Has it left the school halls?"

"Affirmative."

"I'm going to check it out." said Zim.

Zim ran out of the house in his disguise and snuck into the school behind all the humans and ran into the hall.

"Woah!"

He looked see the floors and walls had been eaten through leading all the way down to the sewer.

"Zim!"

He turned to see Dib with his camera.

"I knew you were behind this and now I have proof! You can't stop me from revealing your identity to the world this time!"

"GIR, come and aid your master!"

"What, now you're calling on your robot to come help?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly GIR flew through the hall and right into Dib which knocked the boy into the girl's washroom and broke his camera.

"Where am I? Why does this bathroom smell so clean? It's beautiful."

"That's the female room, Dib!" shouted Zim.

Dib screamed and looked around.

"Cool."

Zim rolled his eyes as he walked out and heard that.

"Vermin."

(Camera cuts back to Zim's base.)

"Computer, any idea where the creature is now?"

"It is located at a factory that produces those Game Slaves."

"The device that Gaz-human is always seen with? At least now the humans don't know where it is."

(Camera cuts to the Membrane house.)

"We interupt this scheduled program for a news update. The red blob has now been spotted eating any and all devices at the Game Salve Factory."

Gaz's eyes opened wide when the reported said that.

"Any and all known entrances into the factory have been closed and any new inventions for new Game Slaves have been put on hold until the menace has been dealt with."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream of an angry evil little girl was heard throughout the city. Dib heard something and felt a cold shill down his spine. When he opened the door he saw Gaz looking at him with a look that consorted with rage and fury all directed at him.

"Gaz? Why are looking at me like that?"

"Did you have anything to do with a red blob appearing and eating everything in the Game Slave factory?" asked Gaz slowly and angrily.

Dib stepped back but Gaz kept walking towards him.

"It's wasn't me! It's all Zim's fault! He must be the one behind because he knew about before it even appeared."

"Then Zim and his game destroying monster will pay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**THE VISITOR**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Zim along with his sidekicks Minimoose and GIR piloted the Voot Cruiser over the Game Slave Factory. Zim landed the ship on the roof and he stepped out with a large gun in his hand.

"GIR! Minimoose! We shall enter this building and find that creature and destroy so it can't reveal to the humans about anything it saw!"

"YAY!"

"SQUEAK!"

Zim charged his gun and busted down the door. He looked at the now dark complex since the power was cut out.

"GIR! Minimoose! Activate defensive mode!"

"What?"

"Defensive mode, GIR!"

"What?"

"The big guns! Bring out the big guns, GIR!"

GIR's eyes went red.

"Yes master!"

Thousands of guns sprouted from the bodies of GIR and Minimoose. Zim nodded and charged his gun. He jumped off the catwalk and landed below to see the creature. Only this time it was larger than Tak's ship!

Maybe even bigger.

"HA! It will take more than just growing a little bigger to stop ZIM! GIR! Minimoose! Fire!"

"Yes Master!"

"SQUEAK!"

They fired a massive barrage of lasers and missiles down on the massive red blob but it had no effect. The red blob reacted by lunging at Zim. The small Irken deployed his spider legs from his PAK and used them to jump back onto the catwalk avoiding the creature. The creature responded by stretching itself and lunged at them.

"Evade!"

Zim and his sidekicks jumped off the catwalk as the creature devoured it. Zim used his spider legs to stick to the walls while GIR and Minimoose hovered.

"I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!"

GIR flew around in the air and held his arms out like Superman. The creature stretched a part of itself and threw it at GIR. However a laser splattered the attack before it hit GIR. Zim looked down to see Dib and to his surprise Gaz.

The red blob lunged at them but Gaz grabbed the laser gun Dib and fired angrily straight at the creature. Zim fired a missile which landed in front of the creature and blasted a hole in it. The creature however was still lunging at the humans when the floor was blasted so it fell to the basement. Zim landed in front of the hole.

"Victory! That is what you get for invading the house of ZIM! You disgusting giant blob . . . thing!"

However he did not expect Gaz to grab him by the collar and ram him against the wall.

"What are you doing, stinking human? Release ZIM! NOW!"

"Not until I make you pay for setting this thing into the factory!"

"Zim did no such thing! The creature entered my house by infiltrating my ship on my last trip out into space. It escaped before I could find it and I tried to track it down!"

Dib stepped up.

"Yeah, sure Zim. Why would you care if this thing was destroying stuff then?"

"It is my job to destroy Earth not that giant blob thing. If that thing was mine I would have sent after you first, Dib-Monkey. It would have been a pleasure to see you gobble up your planet sized head!"

"Hey!"

Gaz smirked and dropped Zim.

"Gaz! You don't actually believe him!"

"Shut up, Dib! Right now all I care about is getting rid of that thing for destroying my Game Slave factory. Besides if it was Zim he would just take all the credit for this mess and I would have destroyed him."

"It's most likely true, Dib-Monkey."

"So, how do we destroy it?"

"A question I have been asking myself for a while, Gaz-human. It is obvious the creature is immune to energy based attack as seen just a few minutes ago. It eats metal so missile won't work on it."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

GIR landed on the back of Dib's head and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Aunt Clam?"

"No."

"I give up."

GIR took his hands off Dib and spun the boy around.

"It's me! It was me! I've got a sandwich!"

GIR pulled out a week old sandwich. They all looked at GIR.

"Look! Straight to the moon!"

GIR tossed his sandwich out the window.

"WAIT! That's it! GIR, you've actually given me idea!"

"YAY!"

"Instead of using weapons I shall use a ship to launch the creature into space and right into a sun! Let's see it come back after that. Victory!"

"Nice, Zim, but how do we get the creature onto a ship?"

"I believe your dad has his shuttle, Dib-human."

"No way! If dad finds out I launched his shuttle he would ground me!"

Gaz smacked Dib over the head.

"He's got ten shuttles, Dib. Just tell him it was launched to make repairs on his TV satellite."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

**THE VISITOR**

* * *

Chapter 4: 

Camera shows red blob covering half the Game Slave Factory.)

Gaz looked with hate filled eyes as the gigantic red blob creature had completely taken over the Game Slave Factory and was eating it from the inside.

"If that creature had bones I would break every one in its body twice!" muttered the angry girl.

She looked as Zim's Voot Cruiser hovered over the creature. The small Irken Invader suggested sending it back out into space using one of her dad's shuttles and for once Gaz admitted Zim had a good idea.

(Camera shows Zim landing his Voot Cruiser on the roof near the creature and Zim steps out holding to boxes.)

Flashback:

"The creature was unaffected by our weapons and it's now completely taken over the factory."

Gaz's angry expression grew even more darker if possible. Zim's computer had a way of stating the obvious.

"Computer, do you know a way if we can get it away from the factory and close to one of the shuttles that Dib-Monkey's dad owns?" asked Zim,

"Not really. Scan shows its eating half the factory now and it will spread through the plumbing to about every structure in the city." said the computer.

"So the factory is now totally obsolete. We should just blow up the factory." said Zim,

"We won't be doing it that way." said Gaz.

Her glare silenced any retort.

"All right, all right. But I don't you having an idea that could stop it from eating the rest of the factory, Gaz-Human."

"All we need is to get it on one of dad's shuttles and since it eats metal getting it one a shuttle won't be a problem."

"But how?" asked Dib,

"Since your dad's shuttle, you'll be the one to it over there Dib." said Zim.

"Me? Why me?"

"Just do it, Dib." said Gaz,

"Or I'll feed your stomach intestines to my robot."

"YAY INTESTINES!"

"All right."

"In the mean time I will cut the creature off from its sweet metal." said Zim,

"YAY SWEET METAL!" shouted GIR.

(Camera shows GIR chewing on a garbage can like a squirrel.)

End Flashback

"GIR, hurry and plant these charges!"

"Okay!"

GIR came skipping out of the ship with a bag of charges. Zim deployed his spider legs and used them to walk on the wall beside the creature and placed a charge there. He kicked opened a window and walked in placing charges. He quickly jumped out and his spider legs to land on the ground without trouble.

He pulled out a large gun and took careful aim.

"Now how matter big you are no one can defeat ZIM!"

He fired a giant energy ball that hit the creature and soon enough it crawled after him while charges exploded. Walls, floors, and rooms exploded which split the factory in half. The creature lunged at Zim but he managed to dodge with his spider legs. Zim was now running for his life with the creature hot on his trail.

It was huge now and it only got bigger for every piece of metal that it ate. Zim could see the shuttle up ahead and used his spider legs to go even faster. He jumped over the fence that eaten seconds later by the creature. Zim quickly crawled up the tower the shuttle was connected to as the creature curled itself into a ball and launched itself into the air.

Zim ran onto the catwalk but stopped and gasped as the creature landed on the catwalk and lunged at him. Luckily Zim was the door to the shuttle and punched the button that opened the door and jumped in. He got up and ran as the creature came in after him. He pulled out a communicator.

"The creature is on board now!"

He turned and fired more lasers that slowed the creature down for a few seconds and started running again.

(Camera shows Dib at the control room.)

"One minute till the shuttle launches Zim. Just keep that thing busy a little longer."

"Of course! It can try with all its might but it will never eat ZIM!"

(Camera shows Zim is running into a room with no way out.

"GIR, Minimoose, I require assistance now!"

"Okie Dookie!"

"Squeak!"

Zim looked behind him to see the creature completely cover the entrance to the room and starts to slowly consume it. Zim deployed his spider legs but the creature moved in and ate the pincers as they hit the ground. The damaged legs retracted back into Zim's PAK as the Invader stepped back firing madly at the creature.

"Why won't you die?"

Soon enough Zim was cornered with the creature slowly moving.

BLAST!

Zim looked right beside him to see GIR and Minimoose in the Voot Cruiser.

"Victory!"

"HI MR. GIANT BLOB THING! Can you sing the Doom song? Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom . . . . . . . . . ."

Zim jumped into his ship as the countdown reached zero and the shuttle lifted off into space taking the blob with it.

(Later)

"So, Zim where did you program the coordinates?" asked Dib,

"I programmed it to go into Irken space where the Tallest could experiment on the creature and find ways to use for the Empire. No doubt they will be calling to congratulate me soon."

(Camera cuts to the Massive)

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Irken soldiers were running and screaming all over the place. The Tallest were holding onto each other for dear lives as a giant red blob ate through the ship.

(Camera shows giant red blob attached to the Massive's Engine.)

"Where did that come from?" asked Tallest Purple,

"Scan shows the shuttle came from . . . Earth!"

"ZIM!" shouted the Tallest.

(The End.)


End file.
